Jealously
by 82SDRUM
Summary: When a new comer comes into to help with a case will he or she come in between and Jay. Will the team solve the case or fail.


Disclaimer: I do not own the show Chicago PD or its characters. I have not written or participated in the show or its production in any way . The show is owned by Matt Olmstead, Derek Haas and Dick Wolf and the networks that show it.

They are my own writings for my enjoyment.

Erin's familiar ringtone started to play, indicating Hank was calling her. Erin smiled against Jay's lips. He kissed her one more time before taking his lips away and sighing to himself. Jay rolled off of Erin. Erin reached over and grabbed her cell phone. She then answered it in an out of breath tone. " Yeah Hank." Hank replied "We got a case, it's an ugly one. You and Halstead need to get to 1489 Shandon Ave. Now. Erin closed her eyes in frustration. They were once again in the middle of an intimate moment. She then said "Alright. We'll be there soon." Erin looked over at Jay who had laid back down on their bed.

"We have a case, we have to go." Erin told him. Jay then leaned over kissing her on the lips and slipping his tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss. Only stopping because of the need for air. He replied to her comment. "We will definitely finish this later." He rolled over and then off the bed. She leaned up, pushed the covers off her half nude body. Then Jay said. You go shower, I'll start the coffee." Pulling a pair of pajama pants and heading downstairs.

Erin got up and slowly out of bed. She sighed to herself. Damn, just when she thought she and Jay were going to get the morning started the right way. She then started the shower.

By the time Jay came back upstairs, Erin had showered and was almost completely dressed. She went to finish up getting all their stuff and breakfast together Jay dressed. Soon as their breakfast was done they hurried out the door. Hoping this case wasn't as bad as Hank had said.  
Hank watched as the second victim was loaded into the ambulance. Waiting for the rest of Intelligence to get there. He had called Erin and Jay from his office right before leaving Intelligence. He called Atwater too, he knew he had dropped his sister Vanessa off at school. Al was on his way already. Adam and Antonio were already there. The team finally arrived. They went through the scene. Then a Detective arrived and introduced him self to Hank. Hank told him to go and introduce himself to the team, that he would be back soon. Then he started looking at the scene for himself.

Hank and Al went to make the death notification to the family. Of course Mrs. Palmer took it hard as everyone expected. No one in the family had anything to add, they didn't know anything of substance.

Erin and Jay walked to middle of the store to get a complete view. Erin quickly spotted a pool of blood on the floor behind them to the right. She walked over to it. It was dark red.

Erin said to Jay " Look at the color, this is where the assault on this victim started."

Jay replied. "Yeah, that's a lot of blood. He took a hell of a beating. "

Erin nodded. "Damn I hope he makes it. It would be a shame to come to work at a sport shop and never get home."

Jay sighed.

Atwater took a glove and opened the register. Then told the team " The money from the registers are gone. "

Jay walked back to room. Adam was checking out the door." He broke a hole in the door, I guess that how he got out, he may have unlocked the door once he broke the glass. "

The team nodded.

Damian Hart walked around the scene outside. There weren't to many officers around. He could tell Sergeant Voight ran a tight ship. He was already briefed on the case at his station. Damian had all the rumors about the Intelligence Unit. He heard that they could be tough and didn't always keep things within rules and regulations. Usually he would do research before going into a new unit for a case but this time he didn't have time. He was suddenly thrown into the case. He was told by one of the officers that Detective Lindsay was one he needed to talk to. Damian went into the store. It wasn't bad shape. He saw two Detectives looking around and talking.

He heard a female voice say " The second victim was found here right where the assault happened which means he wasn't able to move but why. Was he unconscious because he was physically knocked unconscious or did he go unconscious from lack of blood." He turned to the voice and as he did he saw an extremely attractive woman. His eyes looked her up and down. He liked what he saw. Then he saw another male Officer came up behind her. The male officer said "Damn he took one hell of a beating."  
Then the female officer saw him. Then walked over and said "Hi I'm Detective Damian Hart from 54. " I was sent to help out since we had a similar case."  
Jay introduced himself first." Jay Halstead." Then Atwater and Ruzek. Erin was looking at something. So she didn't immediately go over and say anything. After she was done, she went over and introduced herself. " Detective Lindsay." "Hi" he said back.  
Atwater came up and said. There are a few bullet casings over behind the counter. Erin said "yeah we found one here too." Jay then walked over to the counter. "Damn that man never had chance."

Adam says "The back room looks undisturbed. But there is a safe back here. It's well hidden. I don't think he found it or even attempted to open it."

Jay said "why come rob the place, take the money,murder someone possibility two, and never touch the safe?"

Erin and the team examined the scene and took notes.  
Erin and Damian were the last ones to leave the store. But Jay wasn't too far in front of them and could hear the conversation.

"I didn't expect the lead Detective on the case to be so pretty." Damian complemented her. Erin didn't know what to say. She just looked over at him, and said "Thank you." Then out of nowhere where Damian says." You have really gorgeous eyes." Erin didn't say anything. After everyone got outside, they started talking to other officers. Erin went over and talked to lead csi.

The lead csi and Erin headed back in the store. The two went into the shop for a minutes and then Erin came out with a bullet casing in a bag. She handed it to Adam and told to rush over to the lab. Adam nodded and left.

The team was about to leave when a car came roaring in close to the scene.

The team was talking to bystanders and getting statements. Suddenly a young black man came running up. The patrol officers stopped him from crossing the red tape. The young man started yelling "What happened, Is my brother alright, please, please." Erin and Atwater went over to the young man and the police officer. Atwater lifted the tape up, so he and Erin could talk to the youngster. Erin gently said "What's your name?" The young boy said. "Calvin. My brother Ambrose works here. Is he okay?" "I'm detective Lindsay, this is Detective Atwater. Erin then told him. "Your brother was taken to the hospital with some injuries. But sadly Mr. Palmer was killed. Calvin stepped back as if he was punched in the face. "Oh my god. What about Mrs. Palmer?" Calvin genuinely concerned about the older lady. Atwater said." She's fine. She wasn't here. We'll let you go to your brother, But first we have a few questions for you first, can you answer them first for us? " Calvin nodded yes. But it was clear he was anxious to get to his brother. "Atwater asked "How long has your brother been working here?" Calvin then quickly answered. "For about 2 years year, Mr. and Mrs. Palmer gave a job here after I went to college. Ambrose just graduated from high school this year." Calvin continued." About 5 years ago, my mom and dad were killed by a drunk driver,they had 8 kids, My older brother and I took over the responsibility of taking care of younger siblings and the home. My brother was in college,he quit and came back and got job with Chicago school system. But he couldn't do by himself, one day I was in here with my little sister, Mrs. Palmer asked me how everything was going since my parents passing. I told her it was difficult. Mr. and Mrs. Palmer then offered me a job. I of course was so grateful. I worked here for 3 years until I got an internship, that when they offered Ambrose my job." Kevin and Erin both nodded. "Did you have any idea why this store would have been a target for robbery? Calvin then said sternly." This is not the best neighborhood, but they make a quite a bit of money because all the items in the store are reasonable. This is one of the few places where they get some high school gear. So they make a quite a bit of profit. It had to all about the money. It had to be. I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt the Palmers, they are caring, loving, honest and hardworking people. They live in the next block from us. They give jobs to local kids in neighborhood. Like me and my brother and another kid named Leo.

"Was my brother the one who called 911 or did Mr. Palmer hit the panic button or the alarm?" Calvin asked.

Erin and Atwater eyes meet. Then Erin asked." What panic button?"

"It's a very small red button under the counter in between the two registers. So if there is trouble either cashier could press it. It locks down the whole store. But only employees know about. You wouldn't notice or see it if you weren't looking for it."  
"Does it just alert the police of an emergency?" Erin continued to probe.  
Calvin shook his head. "No it locks the store down. No can get in or out. Mr. Palmer didn't want to automatically call the cops in case it was accidentally hit. There is alarm button under the register closer to window along with a phone."  
Erin then gently placed her hand on Calvin's shoulder. "Do you need someone to take you to the hospital Calvin?  
Calvin shook his head no. "No, Ma'am I'm driving my brother's car. I have to call him and pick my siblings."  
Erin nodded " Okay, took her card out of her pocket, and handed it to him. "Thank you for all your help. If you think of anything else, or need anything call me."  
Calvin accepted her card. "Thank you, I will." And Officer Lindsay please find out who did this Mr. Palmer didn't deserve that."  
"We'll try our damnedest to find out who did it" Erin replied.  
Atwater and Lindsay went back to the group. "The suspect could be still in there. Because if Mr. Palmer pushed the panic button, there would not have been a way for him to get out. " Hank then said "Okay, everyone move away. I'm calling S.W.A.T. To see if the suspect in still in there." Everyone did what their Sergeant told them to. Less than an hour later S.W.A.T arrived. The SWAT time was briefed by Hank, then they got in position, in a single line, one hand on the other shoulder, and guns drawn and ready to take down the suspect. A flash bang was thrown in. A few tense minutes ticked by as the swat team went through the store. The head of Swat team came out and told the team the scene was clear. The entire force was perplexed as how the suspect got out. They went through the scene came again. Soon the CSI team came in and intelligence left the scene.

The CSI team moved in. It wasn't a big team. About 3 team members. The collected the shell casings, took pictures, tried to get sample of all the blood around the scene. Collected over important evidence that help with case. They took a 3d image of the room to get a better view without having to process the scene a second time. It took them hours to completely process the scene. After they were done. They went to work at the various labs needed to help with this case.

Erin and Jay and Damian drive to the hospital, to get an update on their second victim. Ambrose Slater. Maggie was standing at the desk when the trio walked up. She looked and smiled at Erin and Jay. She knew the two were a couple, she thought they made a great couple.  
Erin was the first to speak. "Hey Maggie. This is Detective Hart."  
Maggie and Damian greet each other with quick hellos.  
Erin continues "Did a gun shot victim come on not to long ago? He was also beating up."  
Maggie nodded "Yes. Doctor Halstead worked on him. Then he was sent up to surgery." I'll go get Will for you."

Jay then says "I'll go with you." Leaving Erin and Damian alone.

When Jay and Will come back, Erin is laughing at something Damian says.  
Damian is smiling so hard at Erin his face might get stuck like that.  
Will looks at his brother. "I see your girlfriend has made a new friend."  
Jay rolls his eyes and tells his brother to shut up.  
Then they make their way over to Erin and Damian, who are still laughing.  
Jay introduces Damian to his brother. Will says hi to Erin.  
Then Will tells them what he knows about the victim." First he was pistol whipped with the butt of the gun, mostly in the face and head. He was also stabbed in abdomen. Then he was shot in the side. But the there was no exit wound, and I could see the bullet. So they took him to surgery, to get the bullet it's still way too early to say if he will make it. He'll be in surgery for a while "  
Erin and Jay looked each other. Not happy with what Will just said. But they had to accept it.  
They talk for a more minutes.  
Then the three Detectives headed back to the station.  
Everyone was sitting at their desks. Hank was in his office.

Soon they gather around the white board to discuss the case.

Once Al came in, Hank came out of his office. "Okay what do we have?"

Al said "Mr. Palmer, he's the first victim., He a 68 years-old. DOA on the scene." He owns the sports shop. He opened the shop to have business that his children to fall back on if they needed."

Erin then said. " The second victim is Ambrose Slater. He's 17 year-old, he was beaten, stabbed and shot.

Kevin said " Robbery seems to be the motive. The money from both registers were gone. I made few calls, and found out that Mr. Palmer had made a large deposit of $8,025, that evening around 3 pm yesterday. "

Adam cut it. "The lab is backed up so nothing yet."

Al says the store is closed by 7 every night. Mr. Palmer usually gets home at 8 pm. So the suspect must have known this."

Hank looked at Al. "You think it's inside job?"

Al said "I'm sure of it."

Hank said "Alright, talk to all employees and the Palmers friends."  
Everyone nodded okay.  
Later they go over what they learned from the former employees Adam and Antonio went to track down an informant, who didn't have anything.  
Everyone were finishing up some paperwork and getting all their notes together. Then left for the night.  
Erin and Jay had driven in separate cars to the grocery store. Erin and Jay walked into the store side by side. Jay grabbed a cart. They went down the ale. Picking out what they wanted and needed.  
Erin looked over at Jay and said. "Babe I'm to tired, I don't feel like cooking."  
They were in the frozen food section. Even though liked a home cooked meals , they were used to buying some frozen foods sometimes, like frozen pizza, pot pies, French fries, chicken fries.  
Jay saw the frozen pot pies." Pot pies it is pretty girl." Putting a few in their cart. Erin took over the cart while Jay put a few more items in their cart. They eventually make their way to check out. Once they get home and put the food away.

They sitting on the couch together, Erin leaning back on Jay while their pot pies cooked. They feed each other popcorn while they waited and watched stranger things. Sharing kisses every so often. After watching 3 episodes, they got up and went to bed.  
The next morning everyone was at their desk by 8 am. Jay and Damian went to talk to the coroner. The coroner said that Mr. Palmer died of the second shoot that hit him directly in the heart. The other two bullets were overkill. The case of the death was a gunshot to the heart. The manner was homicide.

Erin called the hospital to get update on Ambrose and see if he was awake and able to give them his statement.  
Doctor Rhodes said." Ambrose had experienced a few setbacks and complications after his surgery."  
Erin asked if he was going to be okay.  
The doctor answered. "I'm not sure, he has developed an infection around his gun shot wound. We had to take him back into surgery. He still under sedation will be for some time. "  
Erin says "Okay doctor, thank you, feel free to call me if there is any change."  
"Okay I will Detective."  
Jay's desk phone rung. He picked it up. It was the fingerprint expert. Jay finally hung up. He was very frustrated. Then he tells the team what the fingerprint expert said. That the prints were not a match for anyone in the database.

A few hours later the lab called and said all the blood on the floor was the 2nd victims. But the blood on the door was from an unknown male.

Damian heard Erin say she wanted a pastrami sandwich. He offered to go get everyone lunches. He went to a burger place for everyone else and then went out of his was to get her pastrami sandwich.

After getting the food, he handed it. He made a point to tell Erin he had driven all the way across town to get her food. She politely said thank you.

After everyone ate their food. They made a few more calls than most of the team headed back to the scene. Jay rode with Atwater, while Adam rode with Antonio and Erin rode with Damian.

Erin decided to nip this Damian thing in the bud.

"Damian I think it was really nice of you to buy me lunch, but I have a boyfriend." Erin told him sternly.

Damian nodded okay. But didn't say anything.

The team arrived at the scene together. Erin unlocked the door. The six of them entered the sports shop. It was weird to all of them. Antonio broke the silence.

"Okay, Adam you be the suspect. Jay you be the second victim over there. I'll be Mr. Palmer."

They reacted what might have happened. After about 30 minutes, they realized, the suspect couldn't have gotten out through the door. It wouldn't have on unlocked from the outside without a key. Antonio had received a call from another cop and took Adam with him to check out what the cop had. So Jay,Kevin headed outside to see if they could find a way outside from there. While Erin and Damian looked inside.

They came back about 5 minutes, Jay wasn't happy about what he saw. Damian had his hands around her waist holding her up. She had half her body inside one of the upper ceiling panels. "Just a little further, I can't see much of anything." Kevin sensed the tension in Jay. He looked at Jay and nodded at him. He walked over to Damian and Erin and quickly put his hands around Erin waist gently giving Damian a hint to go away. Then Kevin said "Alright Linds, I'm going to give you a push. " Alright, Atwater. " Erin didn't see how he could have gotten out from there. "Okay Atwater let me down." Atwater quickly put her back on the ground.  
Erin wiped over her clothes, not sensing something was amiss.  
"The suspect definitely could not have gotten through there. He had to get out some other way."  
The team took one last look before leaving the scene and heading back to the station.  
Jay and Erin wandered to the back of the register and saw a hidden vent. Jay took off the vent. They were both very surprised how easy it came off.  
This had to be the way the suspect got out.  
Hours later, After getting their coats and everything, they head to Erin's car they get in. "You want to pick up some subs for dinner? Erin ask. Jay shrugs okay. Erin didn't know what was Jay's problem. They pull up to the restaurant. Erin is the one that goes into to get the food. Erin has on a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt and a plaid button down quarter sleeve shirt and some casual boots and her jacket. She orders the food and waits,she doesn't notice the two guys coming up to her. She soon noticed them,the taller one came up on her right and the other one on her left. Erin felt uncomfortable but tried to not let it show. "How about you let us pay for your food?" Erin looked over and gave them a dismissive glance. "No, thank you, I got it." The taller one said " There is no doubt you got it, I can see that. We're just being nice, we just want to get to know you." Erin sighed. They were not taking the hint. Erin then said in an agitated tone. "No thanks, I have a boyfriend." The other guy said " Well your boyfriend ain't here." Jules looked at the two them "I don't need him." Seeing that they were about to make some kind of move, Jay walked up and interrupted. Jay walked up behind Erin. They look back Jay,Erin also looks at him. "Are you giving my girlfriend a hard way to go?" The two guys didn't back off right away. The other guy said "Is she really your girlfriend or do you want a piece of that ass too.?" Jay narrowed his eyes, and then in a cold voice he says "You really want to find out." The two guys looked at the look on Jay face and decided to back off. Erin then said. "I would have handled it, you didn't need to do that." But before Jay could reply the hostess comes out with food. Erin pays for the food and quickly leaves the restaurant without saying another word to Jay. Jay goes back to the car.

Erin rode up to their house. They had ridden the whole way home in silence. Erin really didn't like the way Jay was acting the last few days. He was jealous, and she got that, but she didn't like the jealous behavior that he was showing. She had never seen this side of Jay, and he didn't like it. Erin grabbed their food, got out of the car and slammed the door, going into their home without waiting for Jay. Letting the door close behind her. He knew Erin was pissed, but he didn't give a damn. He knew he had totally overreacted at the restaurant but hey he was upset, he felt he was entitled to be upset with Erin,Damian and any other people that was hitting on his girlfriend. She sat the food on their kitchen counter. "You could've left the door open." Erin ignored him. She grabbed her food and took it to the living room and sat down. Jay sat down across from her with his food. "Erin, why are you mad? Erin looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me,you acted like an asshole. I had it under control. You were a territorial jerk." Sam was beside himself. "What, I was protecting you." Erin looked at him with fury." Protecting me, I didn't need you to protect me. I had the situation under control." Jay then said "no you didn't." "Yes I did, you have been acting like an ass for the past few days, since Damian came around. You have been so rude to him " Jay put his plate down. ""I bet you think I was rude, you were the one laughing it with him. You were loving the attention." Erin didn't know what had gotten into him. "Are you kidding me? Loving the attention, I was being nice. That's more than I can say for you." Jay yelled at her" Oh come on, I saw the way you looked at him when he said you looked nice. " Then Jay mocked Damian." You have gorgeous eyes. Your hair really fits you. Your jacket looks very hot on you" Erin replied. "Oh my god someone else finds me attractive besides you. I should be so lucky. " She storms past him. He follows behind. Jay says " You were laughing at everything he was saying." She replied." He was making jokes, they were funny, so I laughed." "He went somewhere special just to get your lunch. Jay said. Erin answered. "I didn't ask him to do that. He did that on his own and right after I told him it was nice but I had a boyfriend." Jay then said in rage. "He was touching your ass. No, he wasn't,he was helping me get in the vent." She fired her answer back at him. "You were flirting with him. You might as well jumped into bed with him." Erin snapped her head around and glared angrily at Jay. Jay knew right after it left his mouth,he said the wrong thing. But he didn't care, he was upset. Erin was now also very heated,how dare Jay say that to her.  
"Oh please, I don't want to jump into bed with him. This is complete bullshit and you know it Jay. This is ridiculous. " Erin started to say.  
But Jay continued. "He was hitting on you right in front of my face. You wouldn't be very happy if another girl was coming on to me in front of you. You would be upset if I was flirting with someone right in front of you" Erin couldn't believe they were having this conversation. "Oh my god, Jay." Erin was furious now.", I guess you don't remember Brianna then. She knew you had a girlfriend. She even put her hand on your shoulder when I was standing right there. But did you see me cursing her out. Did you see acting like a crazy bitch. No." Jay says "Whatever. Erin. Erin sat her plate down and stormed off to their front door. She stopped after opening the door. She yelled behind her." If I trusted you with Brianna and you can't trust me with Damian, then why are we in this relationship?" Erin slammed the door closed leaving Jay in his thoughts. Jay knew he handled that wrong. Jay dropped his left over sub on the plate and turned on the TV.

Hank heard the door and knew it was Erin. He was getting his frozen pizza out of the oven. He sat it on the stove to cool off. Then he went to greet Erin. As soon as he saw her, he knew she was upset. He had a clue why. He had seen the way Damian was flirting with Erin, he also saw how Jay reacted. Jay was a little surprised by the fact Erin didn't notice, and had a little clue that Damian why interested in her. But then again he shouldn't be. When Erin was in love with someone, she didn't notice anyone else. She definitely only had eyes for Halstead.  
Erin sat on his couch. She had tears in her eyes. Hank cut a piece of the pizza and put a piece on a plate for Erin and himself. He handed it to her and sat on the chair across from her. He motioned for her to eat. She took off her coat. "Thanks Hank. Then took a bite. She slowly ate. She wasn't in a talking mood. Erin just wanted to be in a safe place, with the one person who she knew loved her no matter what, and right now Hank was that. She wasn't sure Hank would ever be that again after the spring and summer they had.

Hank watched her. He wanted her to open to him so bad. He wanted their old relationship back. He knew he almost ruined it. He almost broke her with his behavior, and how he dealt with grief over his son Justin. Justin's death almost destroyed him. He had taken a leave of absence for the job. He was so caught up in his own pain, he didn't realize she was dealing with her own. Hank was grateful Erin didn't go down the same path, she did when Nadia died. He thought back to that he winced when he thought about how he almost lost Erin for good. But throughout the fall out from Justin's death investigation, Erin never turned her back on him. She had given him space for while but after that. She would stop by every day, bring him food and just there waiting for him to talk. Usually he didn't say anything but go home Erin. She would just come back the next day. He was thankful Erin cared about him even after how he treated her. He had never been a warm and cuddly person but loved her just like he did Justin. She was his kid blood or not. He was still trying forgive himself that he lost it, and hurt her deeply.

She wasn't going to just tell him about her and Jay's relationship. But he had to try. "Erin, what happened ?" Erin sighed. "Jay and I had a big fight. He is being a really unreasonable. " She finished off her pizza. Then she says. "Jay doesn't trust me. He thinks I want Damian or someone else. He says I was flirting with Damian. But I wasn't. He said I loved having Damian's attention. Then at the restaurant he was a total jerk." Now she was crying. Wiping her tears away with back of her hand.

Hank looked at Erin. It made him sad to see his daughter this upset over Jay. This why he like in house romances. The very reason he didn't want them dating. He had told her before she didn't want her dating Halstead for Jay's sake. But it was also for Erin's sake. He didn't like to see her hurt in way. But he knew Jay loved Erin deeply, and been in love with her a long time ago. She had been through enough to last a lifetime. She deserved to be happy a million times over.

"Jay is just upset, he saw the way Damian was hitting on you. It made him threatened. " Hank told her.

Erin said "Why, I don't want Damian, I don't even know him. I love Jay, I only want Jay." Her sadness turning to anger. The next the statement Hank was about to say he knew Erin wasn't going to like. " Maybe you should go home and tell him that, calm his fears."

"Hell no, I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't do. He is the one being a jerk. He needs to be the one yo apologize to me." Erin said with anger.

Hank knew the answer was going to be no. He loved Erin but man she was a world's stubbornness woman. She wouldn't do anything just because you told her to, especially if she thought she was right. And in the case she knew she was right. Hank wasn't going to try convince her she was wrong, mostly because he knew she wasn't.

"Your room is ready whenever you are." Hank said.

Erin nodded and started to watch TV with Hank.

They sat watching The Big Bang Theory.

After about an hour later, Erin got up and went to her old bedroom. She took off her clothes and put on some pajamas and laid down in her bed. She was exhausted by all the events of today. Erin closed her eyes and tried to sleep, she thought because she was so sworn out she would fall asleep instantly but no sleep eluded her.

Erin woke up in her old bedroom. She took her shower and put on a pair of jeans and a burgundy shirt with a white trim around the collar and sleeves. It was very nice. Then she grabbed her jacket. She knew Hank had left for work already. She stopped and picked a bacon, egg, and cheese and pancake platter. Erin wasn't in the mood for Jay and his bullshit. She got to the district. Erin stopped to talk to Platt. Then she went upstairs and sat at her desk. Soon Jay came in. She didn't even look at him. Jay knew he messed up. Damian came up with Adam. Adam sat at his desk. Hank and Al came out of his office. Antonio was the last to arrive. They went the case. Then Hank went back into his office. About an hour later, Hank came out of his office.  
Jay walked into intelligence the next morning like crap. He hated fighting with Erin. It was going to be long day.  
Hank came out of his office. He looked at Erin. "Ambrose, is awake. Erin go talk to him, take Atwater with you. Jay and Damian go talk to the coroner. " Erin got up from her chair. Come on Atwater" Erin grabbed her coat and walked right past Jay without so much as a glance. She was so furious with Jay. Everyone in the room could feel the tension between the two. They hoped things got straighten out because being around a furious Erin Lindsay was no fun at all.

Erin and Kevin arrived at the hospital. They were shown to Ambrose's room. Calvin was sitting by his brother bedside as was another young man. Calvin smiled at Erin and Kevin, then got to greet them. Officer Lindsay, Atwater. He said shaking their hands again. Then he introduced them to his older brother Lucas. Erin went over and asked Ambrose how he was feeling. He said he was okay. Kevin then asked him if was up for an interview. Ambrose nodded yes. Lucas said " We'll go down to the cafeteria and give you guys a few minutes." Wanting to give the detectives so privacy with their brother. Kevin said " Thank you, then he sat down. Erin took a sit as well .

After Calvin and Lucas left. Erin said." Okay, Ambrose can you tell us what happened?" Ambrose silently nodded yes. "I was in the back, getting some basketballs to stock the front with, when I heard the bell, At first I didn't think anything of it when I heard Mr. Palmer say "We're closed." But it was from far away. I knew something was wrong when I heard someone say. "Shut the fuck old man. And give me all the money. " My heart was beating so fast. I froze for minute, then I went and peeked out the door. I couldn't see much except Mr. Palmer. So I went out there slowly and as quiet as I could. I then noticed the guy had on a mask, a black mask. Mr. Palmer was telling him, he didn't have to do this. The guy kept saying shut up and show where the safe is. Mr. Palmer then told him there was no safe but, while he was getting all the money out of both registers. But there was a safe it was in the back room. The guy kept yelling about the safe. Mr. Palmer was trying to talk him out of the robbery. The guy then said "Tell me where the safe is. Mr. Palmer then gave the entire cash bag. " Ambrose then sighed. Then I knocked down a lacrosse stick. The guy turned and saw me. He hit Mr. Palmer with the gun, then he came after me. I wasn't going out without a fight. So I grabbed the lacrosse stick, and hit him with it. Then he hit me with the gun.I felt a sharp pain in my side. He hit again with the gun. Then I woke in the hospital."  
Atwater said "Did you recognize the voice?"

Ambrose shook his head "No." Then he said "I don't understand why Mr. Palmer wouldn't tell him where the safe was. It got him killed."

"Is their surveillance on the store?"

Ambrose nodded yes. "There are 3 camera inside, and 2 outside. There is a dvd system set up, Calvin helped Mr. Palmer set up."

Erin and Atwater nodded okay.

Erin then said "Where was the safe?"

Ambrose answered " In the backroom."

Erin and Atwater had been listening and taking notes. Atwater and Erin looked at each other knowing the answer to Ambrose's question but not wanting to say it.

Ambrose saw the look and wanted to know what it was.

"What, what tell me if you know something?" Ambrose demanded to know.

Atwater calmly told him the answer. "He didn't want the suspect to get to you. He didn't want him to think anyone else was in the store."

Ambrose coming to the realization that Mr. Palmer sacrificed his life for his started to sob.  
Erin give Atwater head nod and Atwater left the room.  
Erin then went and sat on the edge of the bed. She then put her hand on his arm lightly. "Ambrose, Mr. Palmer saved your life so you do good things in this world. He thought you had a lot of life to live. But you can't do that if you carry around guilt forever. This was not your fault. The blame goes to the man who shoot Mister Palmer, okay?" Ambrose tried to compose himself. "Okay."  
Erin then said." Get some rest, I'll call and check on you later tonight."  
Ambrose nodded okay and Erin left. They said their goodbyes to his brothers.  
Erin and Atwater went and got Mouse to see if they could get the surveillance video. Mouse was able to get the whole thing at a quality, so they could see everything that occurred. The entire team was watching the video. There was no audio.  
They saw a suspect all dressed in black. He immediately pointed the gun at Mr. Palmer. The suspect was definitely yelling. From the back they could see Ambrose coming out of the back room as he told them. He sneaks closer toward the two. Then they see Mr. Palmer giving the suspect the money out of the first register, and the suspect saying something else. Then Mr. Palmer emptied out the other register. Seconds later the lacrosse stick fell. The suspect and Mr. Palmer both turned to look to see where the noise came from. Suddenly the suspect leaned far across the counter and hit Mr. Palmer with the butt of the gun. Then Mr. Palmer fell down. Then the suspect clashed with Ambrose. Ambrose grabbed the lacrosse stick, and hit the suspect with it. Then the suspect hit Ambrose with the gun in the head. It stunned Ambrose a little. He looked to be disoriented. At that moment the suspect produced a knife from under his shirt and stabbed Ambrose multiple tried to right himself but couldn't get his balance. He had his hand against his abdomen holding it. With a shocked look on his face. As if that weren't enough, the suspect hit Ambrose again with the butt of gun. Then Ambrose collapsed on the floor. The suspect stabbed Ambrose again and then pointed the gun at him. The team saw a flash. They could only assume the suspect shot Ambrose at that moment. Then the team saw Mr. Palmer struggling to get to his feet. The suspect then runs to the door to leave but the door doesn't open. He looks at Mr. Palmer, and says something. The suspect tries to kick out the door but it wasn't working. Finally, after about 5 kicks to the glass, a very small appears. But its not big enough for him to fit through. He tries a few times to break the glass. He looks at Mr. Palmer and points the gun at him and says something. Then tries to open the door, it doesn't budge. He raises the gun once for at Mr. Palmer. Then tries the door once more. The suspects suddenly points the gun at Mr. Palmer and shoots him 4 times. The team can see the spark on camera from each of the four shots. Mr. Palmer roughly hits the floor. Everyone watches as the suspects goes to the back looking for a way to get out, not finding one the suspects jumps over the counter and over Mr. Palmer and disappears out of camera range.

The team was stunned silent, even Hank. They just watched a cold-blooded murder on video.

An hour later Jay gets a call about a new witness.

Jay got a new witness, he hurried to the woman's house. He and Damian. Jay didn't want to go anywhere with him especially after he had his hands all over his girlfriend's ass. He wanted to punch the motherfucker in the face.

They arrived at the witnesses home. The girl's father Tony Kent opened the door. Jay introduced himself and Damian. Then the father lead them into the living room where a young girl was sitting and an older woman. Again Jay introduced himself. The father offered them a seat.  
The girl's mother Lisa told them why they called them.  
Jay gently asked the 15 year-old girl what she knew. The girl looked scared. But then her father said. "Alexandra told them what you saw."  
The girl took a breath. She looked at Jay and starting to tell him what she saw. "I was sneaking out of the house, through the back to meet my boyfriend. We were to meet at the phone store right next to Mr. Palmer's sports shop."  
Damian interrupted "You know the Palmers?"  
The girl nodded "yes everyone in this neighborhood know the Palmers, and my boyfriend goes in there all the time. He's a bears fan."  
Jay then stepped in to get her back on track. "Go on Alexandra."  
"I was at the phone shop, but my boyfriend was late. So I sat on the step texting Ramell that's my boyfriend. After while I got upset because he was taking to long. I was about to leave when I heard, a gunshot. I got scared I wanted to run but I saw a car outside with someone in it. So I hide around the corner, trying not to be noticed. A few minutes later I heard more gunshots. Then I heard a noise, like a banging noise. I didn't know what it was. Then all of a sudden some one comes running from behind the shop. He jumped in the car that was parked outside.  
"Do you know what the suspect was wearing or looked like ?" Damian asked.  
"He had on dark blue jeans, a black hoodie and a mask. He was white."  
Jay was writing all this down.  
Damian answered. "Are you sure he was white?"

Alexandra replied sure as hell. "Yes I'm sure, when reached for the car door I saw his arm and hand, because his sleeve raised."

Jay asked a little nicer."Can you describe the car?"

"It was black with 4 doors. I don't know much about cars."

Jay said "thanks that's good."

Damian then said rudely "Why didn't you call the police right after it happened? Someone was bleeding in there."

Alexandra started to cry.

Jay looked at Damian with disgust.

"But before Jay could say anything else. Alexandra said through tears. "I was scared, I know I should call the police, but I was so scared."

Alexandra's father stood up and told them to leave.  
Damian got up and abruptly left. Jay wasn't in a rush. He stopped in front of Alexandra and said. "This was not your fault. You are in no way to blame for anything that happened. Thank you, you have helped a lot." When the two got back to the car. Jay told him didn't ever talk to witness like that again. They then headed back to the station.  
Halstead knocked on Hank's office door. Hank said come in. Halstead goes in and briefs Hank on what happened when they interview Alexandra. Then he asked."Did Erin spend the night at your place last night?"  
Voight looks at Jay. " If you're asking me that, then you don't trust her."  
Jay says "I do trust Erin, I don't trust Damian."  
Voight says "You know Erin she wouldn't hesitate to put him in line if he crossed it."  
Jay nodded.  
This was an awkward conversation to have with his boss.  
"I don't want this tension between you and Erin effecting the case Jay." Hank said sternly.  
Jay nodded okay. And got up.  
They are able to make out the plate on the car but have no luck getting the owner. Then they get a lead from Antonio informant that a girl named Naomi Coleman is involved.

Erin and Jay were in their car, while Kevin was in his car with Damian were across the street, while Kim and her partner Julie Tay were across street. They didn't want to storm the house because there were a lot of innocent people in the home. They had been sitting outside for about an hour.

Jay and Erin weren't talking to each other. The only conversation they had been with the team about the case and the stakeout. Meanwhile, Atwater was fielded questions about Lindsay.

"So how long have you known Erin? Damian asked.

Atwater looked over at the guy in disbelief.

Atwater was annoyed by this guy, he didn't like him at all. He didn't like that he was trying to interfere with Erin and Jay relationship. He and Erin and Jay had gotten a lot closer, since Erin's hospital stay. Atwater was already close to Erin before that but that made their bond stronger. He loved her and Kim like sisters and Jay was a good friend. They were a team and would have each other's backs no matter what.

"Long enough, and it's Lindsay." Atwater answered.

Damian smirked at Atwater"She pretty hot. She's"

"Stop right there. It doesn't matter how hot she is, she's in committed relationship so stop asking questions about her. Atwater said as a matter of factly.

All conversation between the two stopped. But the thoughts of Erin didn't stop in Damian's head. He didn't give damn about her relationship.  
At the moment, the door to Naomi's aunt home opened.  
Erin said into radio. "We've got moment, a young woman coming out the house. It looks fits Naomi's profile, but as she gets closer. We can confirm." After watching the young woman more a few seconds. Jay spoke. " Confirmed it's her guys, it's her."  
All six officers jumped out their cars and converge on the woman. Erin and Jay get to her first. Erin then said "Naomi Coleman." Naomi tried to say it wasn't her. But Jay was sure it was her. Naomi tries to go in different direction. As she turns back toward Erin and Jay. Erin grabs her. She starts to struggle so Jay steps in and uses his stature against her and quickly gets her hands behind her back. It takes a little effort, but they get her in custody. A man runs out the back door. This threw the team for a loop, they had no idea who this guy is or why his running like manic. Kevin, Damian run after him. Kim and Julie jump back in their squad car and also give chase. Eventually the catch the mystery man. The mystery man and Naomi are put in squad cars and taken to the station.

Al was in an interrogation room questioning the mystery man. He tells them his name Kirk Beltran and 18 years-old. He is a friend of Naomi's. He drove the car. At first, he tried to convince Al that he didn't know anything. But after a while Al had worn him down. He finally told them what they wanted to know. He confessed that he was there. But he promised that he didn't know there was going to be robbery much less a murder. He said he drove his friend Naomi and her boyfriend to the store, but he thought they were going to pick up Naomi's check them out to a club. He told Al, that Naomi went in and came right back out and said something to her boyfriend who was standing outside of the car. Then he said the boyfriend went in right after she came out. He figured they were going to steal something. Then all of a sudden he heard shots. He wanted to leave. But Naomi keep yelling at him. That they weren't leaving until her boyfriend came out. He said that after a while Naomi's boyfriend came out with a gun. He jumped in the car and yelled at him. To drove, so he took off in a hurry. That he was scared. He wanted to get Naomi and her boyfriend out of his car as soon as possible ,so he drove them to Naomi's apartment. That he didn't know Naomi's boyfriend's name. This last statement Klay said was "I didn't think anyone was going to get hurt much less killed." by the end the boy was crying. Al came out of the room and told the team what Klay told him.

Voight and Antonio went in to see if Naomi corroborate Kirk's story. Voight and Antonio sat down across from Naomi. They both knew she was going to be belligerent. She was sitting there like she didn't give a fuck about anything. Antonio started off the conversation. "So whose plan was it to rob the sports shop?" Naomi rolled her eyes and said with defiance "I don't know what the fuck you talking about." Antonio raised his voice louder. "Oh come Naomi, you and your boyfriend planned this, and now someone is dead and someone else is in the hospital. I need you to tell what you know." Again Naomi replied. "I don't know what the fuck you talking about." After 25 more minutes of this back and forth and getting nowhere. Voight got angry. Then he threw a picture of Mr. Palmer laying down on the floor in front her. He yelled at her. "This is what your piece shit of a boyfriend did to his man. She tried to gently push the picture away, trying not to look at it. Hank almost shoved it in her face. "LOOK AT WHAT YOUR PIECE OF SHIT BOYFRIEND DID TO A 68 YEAR-OLD MAN!" That forced Naomi to look at it. Her eyes were stone-cold. Voight got fed up." I'm done, you want to go down for a robbery and murder alone that's fine." Antonio then told her to stand up. And was about to put the huffs on her when she said "wait, please wait" She was only worried about herself. Antonio stopped told her to sit back down. She did and then took a breath then started to explain what happened. "Mr Palmer fired me about a month and a half ago. I was pissed and so was boyfriend, so we decided to get revenge on the Palmers. Since I used to work there I knew there was a safe and that would be decent amount of cash in the register at the end of the night. So me and Kirk decided to rob the place. But we didn't want to use Klay's car. So I called Kirk and asked him to give me a ride to sports shop.

When he came to pick me up, I spring it on him that Klay was going too. Once we got to shop, I went in to make sure there wasn't a lot of people in there. It was supposed to be a quick and painless. Klay was just suppose to get the cash out the register, get the money out of the safe and knock Mr. Palmer out while we got away. That was it. But that didn't happen. After we got back to my apartment he told me what happened. He told me that Mr. Palmer didn't want to give up the money, that he was trying to talk to him. Pleaded with him to leave. But he said he wasn't leaving without the money, then a guy came out from the back, so he beat him, then kept yelling for Mr. Palmer to open the safe. But Mr. Palmer wouldn't so he shot him. Then he came out running from the back of the store."

"Where are his clothes and your clothes from that night? Naomi says I threw them away."  
Voight says "What about the gun?"  
Naomi says "The gun and mask her up in my attic, in a shoe box, in a tote."  
Antonio and Voight listened to Naomi spill her guts. She had no remorse at all. Antonio shook his head that this young girl could be this heartless for this young age. Antonio then told her to stand once again. This time placing the handcuffs on her and telling her what she was charged with.  
After taking both statements to Assistant State's Attorney Steve Kot. Voight and Al got into a heated argument with Steve. Steve wanted to give the deal to Naomi. Al and Voight balked at that idea. "This boy didn't know anything about this. He was so upset when he found out someone lost their life. " Steve didn't want to hear it at first. Voight yelled "She's cold man. She doesn't care that Mr. Palmer is dead. You must be out of your fucking mind, she roped this poor boy into his twisted plot." Finally, Steve backed down and authorized the deal for Kirk Beltran.

Klay Wells was sitting across from them with a smug look in his face. He was a cocky son of a bitch. He had a cigarette in his mouth and his foot on the table. Jay looked at Erin and knew she was going to enjoy this very much. Tell Klay they knew all about the robbery plan. That his girlfriend and his ex- friend both gave him up.

Erin was going to have fun busting the guy bubble. So would Jay. So Jay starts the conversation " I want to know why, you would beat up an eight-teen year-old kid, and shoot and kill an elderly man." Wells colds states "I didn't fucking shoot anyone or fuck nobody up. but that bitch ass shop owner got what deserved."

Jays then says. Looking at him with the nastiness look. "Well, Mr. I'm bad ass, We can prove it was you that beat up the shop employee, and killed that poor shop owner."

Smugly Klay says " You can't prove shit punk."

Erin smiles, but its an evil smile. "Your girlfriend Naomi gave you up." We got all your text between you and Naomi. We also recovered the gun and mask you wore. And when the DNA comes back as a match, because it will. You will wipe that smirk off your face when you get convicted of murder and attempted murder. "

Klay's smile disappeared as Atwater and Adam came to door. Atwater went over and got Klay on his feet, slapped the huffs on him and told what he charged with. Then the two lead to the van that was waiting to transport him to booking.

After they hand the shooter over to the transfer officer. Everyone is ready to go out for drink. Jay declines. Erin was taken aback by Jay's response. The rest of the team went to Molly's. Everyone was relaxing talking, just having a good time. Atwater brought Everyone drinks. He went and stood right next to Erin. She wasn't sure why Atwater was so close to her. She was nursing her drink. She just wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Atwater nudged her a little when one of her songs came on. Adam then asked her to dance. At first, she was going to decline. But then Atwater made a joke about Adam's dancing and even though she and Adam didn't always get along, she was going to try to have fun with her friends.

Erin went outside even though it was though it was drizzling a little. Usually she always had fun when her and the team went out. But tonight she wasn't feeling it. She was tired. This case had taken its toll on her. She was worn out. Jay wasn't there and Atwater kept standing extra close to her. She loved him, but she felt something was off with him. Like he was trying to tell her something without saying it.

Damian came out of Molly's and stood next to her.

"Are you alright ? He inquired.

She looked over at him "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired."

He then said "How about I give you ride home."  
Erin definitely wasn't comfortable with that.  
"No, no thanks. But thanks for your help on the case." Erin said.  
Damian took that as his clue. He leaned in and kissed her. Erin was shocked. She pushed him away. Then she slapped him hard.  
"What the fuck was that Damian? Erin yelled.  
"I thought we had chemistry, I like you, I thought you wanted me to kiss you. I was going to ask you out." Damian said.  
Erin said. "No I didn't want you kiss to me. I have a boyfriend, you know that."  
Damian stuttered." I'm sorry Erin. I guess I read all the signs wrong."  
Erin sighed, she said to herself, oh my god. I did give him mix signals without knowing it. "I'm sorry, I gave you signals that I wanted anything to happen between us."  
Damian said "I'm going to leave."  
Erin replied." Damian I'm sorry, if I give you any signs that something might happen"  
Damian nods.  
Erin and Damian went their separate ways.  
Erin uses her key to get into Hank's house. He was watching TV. He was surprised to see her again.

"What are you doing here kid?"

She slumped down on the couch. "Damian kissed me."

Hank looked her but didn't say anything at first. "Did you give Damian a piece of your mind?"

Erin continued. " Yep then,I slapped him."

Hank said "Go home Erin."

Erin knew what Hank telling her she had to make up with Jay.

She got up and kissed him on the cheek and left.

Erin gets home Jay wasn't home. She looked in the cabinet and made herself some tea. Then she laid on the couch and started watching TV and waited for Jay. Soon she fell asleep.

Jay knew he had to make things right. He had to make things up to Erin. He had decided he was going to pick up Erin's favorite Japanese food. But on his way home, he spotted a specialty grocery store. He decided to go in. He found all the ingredients for the Japanese Teriyaki chicken, shrimp, rice and vegetables. Then he spotted funnel cake mix, he buys that to. He finishes up and heads to Walgreens. These past few days of not talking were hell. He is looking for an I'm sorry card. He was read through the cards. He finally settled on one that said. "Sorry, I'm a jackass." Once he arrived home, He immediately sees Erin asleep on the couch. He put the bags in the refrigerator. He took off his jacket and then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Erin didn't budge. He gently picked her up. He took off her clothes, put her in the bed under the covers. Then he got undressed and joined her.

Erin opened her eyes, she looked around. Then she felt an arm around her waist. It was Jay. She inwardly smiled. She gently removed his arm from around her waist. She got out of the bed and went down to the living room, she first washed her face in the downstairs bathroom. Erin then went to get herself a glass of juice. But before she got to the refrigerator. She spotted an envelope with her name on it. It read. "I'm sorry I was such a jackass." Erin laughed out loud. She read the rest. "I'm Sorry Er. I love you. P.s look in the fridge." Erin was so into read Jay's note that she didn't hear him come downstairs. As she opened the refrigerator, she saw the bag, and immediately knew what it was. She was surprised but excited. She loved Teriyaki chicken, shrimp." Jay was standing against the wall watching her, She turned around and almost jumped out of skin.

"Don't do that you scared the shit out of Jay." Erin said.

Jay closed the distance between himself and Erin." Baby.I'm sorry. I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm so sorry for everything. Getting mad at you about Damian, everything."  
Erin replied. I don't want to talk about the last days or Damian anymore. He is gone. I want to put this whole week behind us. babe."  
She leaned in a kissed him on the lips. He deepened the kiss, and then he picked her up and took back into their bedroom.

Hours later they had made Japanese food and eating in bed watching Stranger Things.


End file.
